


5 ways the Sorting Hat could have Sorted the "New Golden Trio" and the one way it did

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, F/M, Gen, How they should have been sorted AU, I'm still salty about Cursed Child, It doesn't exist, M/M, There's some controversial sorting in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: Well, the title says it all. I'm just going to ignore Cursed Child, that's not canon, not really.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Number One— One house

When he first walked into Hogwarts, Albus wasn't expecting to be this astonished. He grew up with stories, he knew what it would be like, but nothing would prepare him for the moment when the Sorting Hat was placed on Rose Weasley's head declaring her _Slytherin_. Just like him, just like his new friend Scorpius. 

As the year moved on, Scorpius and Rose hated each other. Know it all Rose and laid back and loyal Scorpius didn't get along. Until that Halloween, when they somehow defeated a runespoor some Gryffindors had snuck from Care of Magical Creatures and let into their common room. They were friends after that, because there are some thing you just can't do without becoming friends, and defeating a runespoor is one of them.

That day Minerva McGonagall knew they would be just as much trouble as the Golden Trio before them.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're sorted into two different houses This time.

The last thing Scorpius wanted was for Gryffindor and Slytherin pride to be the only thing stopping him from being with Rose Weasley. But there they were, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor with prejudiced parents, hiding their relationship. The only person who agreed with them? Albus Potter, the Slytherin who, like his younger sister, defied his Gryffindor heritage.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now... They are sorted into THREE houses! There's a pattern here okay.

A Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin walk into a bar in Hogsmeade. The Ravenclaw leaves with a different perspective of her cousin, the Slytherin. The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff leave fancying each other. It stays this way until the Ravenclaw, two years later, yells loudly in the library, "I swear to whatever higher power there is in this forsaken world you're both gay as hell and in love with each other." The three are forcibly removed from the library and receive detention, but Slytherin and Hufflepuff leave as unlikely boyfriends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four— how do I do this with three people? Screw physics. (No, really, I'm adding James)

It's common knowledge that there are four house at Hogwarts. Over the years, there have been many students who were self conscious about the house they were sorted into, like Neville Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew, and Regulus Black to name a few. No one had more ambition or more passion to fight for those who didn't believe they belonged than Slytherin James Sirius Potter, the only Slytherin in his family of Gryffindors. He had to stand up for his Gryffindor brother who didn't want to be seen as "another Harry Potter" and his Hufflepuff boyfriend with a father who was _this_ close to disowning him. He had to stand up for his Ravenclaw cousins who wished they were in Gryffindor like their mom and dad. And most importantly, he had to stand up for himself, he had to prove that he deserved his namesake, the rebel Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins, in order to stand up for everyone else. He didn't need to be brave to break the rules. He just needed his ambitious and cunning mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five— lol the pattern is dead these are just possible sorting scenarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes aren't really from the book they're just based off of what I remember and all of Scorpius's are made up

"But if it means that much to you..."  
And it did.  
"She has all the ambition of her mother."  
"We can't go making friends with the wrong sort, this is where are parents met."  
And yet, she didn't value it.  
"He's such a patient child."  
"I don't understand, why would you not want to be in Slytherin?"  
"I would do anything for you, Albus."  
And he would.

So they ended up, not where they needed to be, in Slytherin and Slytherin and Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor, Gryffindor, and Gryffindor, where they wanted to be, and where they asked to be. And maybe they aren't on the path to greatness, like the Sorting Hat said they could be, but they're together, they have friends, and they're happy, and that is enough.


	6. And the one way they were sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol existential crisis time

But which is the real one? Which is the outcome? Was it one of these? Or was it something else? Tonight, there are 32 different ways they can be sorted. 32 different stories. But which one is real, if any? Today, September 1st, 2017, there was an ending. But tonight, still September 1st, 2017, there are 32 new beginnings. All we have to do is wait and see.


End file.
